Cycling of Life
by moccamocci
Summary: Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang, karena bisa jadi kebencian yang kau maksud sebenarnya merupakan cinta yang tersamarkan. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata cinta yang kau cari berhubungan dengan masa lalu? Siapkah seandainya langit tak mengizinkan pertemuanmu dengannya? Switchgender ONKEY!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Cycling of Life

Author : Mafharanisa

Maincast : Jinboon / Onboon (aku nggak suka manggil Jinki di sini, lebih suka Onew, jadilah.. hehe)

Support cast : Taemin a.k.a Taeyeon, Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho

Genre : Romance, fluff, family, friendship.

Rating : PG-15

Annyeoong ^^, aku kembali membawa FF baru.. Kali ini, ehm.. tetap, castnya Onkey, hanya dijadikan switchgender. Key dijadikan yeoja bernama Kim Gwiboon. Dan Taeyeon di sini bukan Taeyeon SNSD, melainkan Taemin yang dijadikan yeoja juga, Lee Taeyeon. Ada yang pernah nonton video SHINee school of rock atau apalah itu, yang SHINee jadi yeoja? Nah, nama Key dan Taemin diambil dari situ :D

Pokoknya kalau ada nama Gwiboon itu berarti Key dan kalau ada nama Taeyeon itu berarti Taemin. Ngerti kan? Hehehe..

Jadi, silakan baca. Happy Reading yeorobun :)

-OooO-

**SHINee©SM Entertainment**

**This Story©Mafharanisa**

-OooO-

Pagi itu masih terlalu sepi. Jalanan koridor sekolah yang panjang masih sangat lengang. Namun dapat terdengar pantulan-pantulan sebuah langkah kaki yang diiringi langkah kaki lain yang mengekornya, sepertinya.

"Annyeong Onew!" Sapa sebuah suara nyaring khas yang sangat ia kenal. Namja itu menoleh otomatis, kedua tangannya masih menggenggam tali-tali ranselnya. Oh.. jadi dia si pemilik langkah kaki yang mengejarnya.

"Annyeong, Taeyeon.. datang terlalu pagi eh?" Balasnya ringan dengan nada seolah meledek, kembali meneruskan langkah-langkah panjangnya menuju kelas. Tak menyadari bahwa yeoja yang ada di belakangnya itu kini merengut kesal.

"Ya! Kau ini, kebiasaan sekali. Aku ini sahabatmu, ingat? Jadi tak ada aturan yang membolehkan kau mengacuhkanku. Dan berhenti meledekku." Berkata sengit sambil memicingkan matanya pada namja tak tahu diri itu, yeah, hanya sementara menurutnya. Karena tetap saja, di hatinya akan tetap ada namja ini. Oke, memang harus diakui, bahwa ia sangat menyukai Onew, entah sejak kapan.. err.. molla.. Ia baru menyadari saat dadanya yang begitu bergemuruh ketika menatap senyuman berbarengan dengan mata sabitnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Onew tertawa, masih dengan berjalan lurus ke depan tentunya. Taeyeon menyejajarkan langkah dan menatap Onew tak mengerti, kemudian menghalangi langkah namja sabit itu.

"Kau, kenapa?" Menunjuk hidung bangir di hadapannya tegas. Onew terhenyak, namun seketika kembali tertawa. Tangan kirinya masih berdiam di saku blazernya, sementara tangan yang lain ia gerakkan untuk menepis tangan Taeyeon.

"Hanya sedikit merasa lucu denganmu. Haha.. Ne, ne.. baiklah, aku tak kan mengacuhkanmu. Jadi, mengapa kau datang sepagi ini? Hm?" Tanya Onew sambil mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke depan Taeyeon, membuatnya tersipu dan sedikit menunduk. Sebentar kemudian, ia mendongak kembali.

"K-karena.. aku ingin tahu kenapa kau senang datang sepagi ini.." Jawabnya jujur. Onew membelalakkan mata.

"Begitu eh? Ckck, Taeyeon Taeyeon.. rupanya sifat membuntuti dan meniruku itu masih saja kau jalani ya? Baiklah, kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu."

"Ikut aku, tapi setelah aku menaruh tas ranselku ini di kelas." Tegas Onew, manik mata Taeyeon serta merta berbinar.

"Jinjja? Oke. Aku akan ikut denganmu, dasar kau, kita kan satu kelas, aku juga ingin menaruh~" kata-kata yeoja itu terhenti saat mendapatkan Onew melenggang kembali meninggalkan dirinya.

"Ya! Dubu jelek! Chamkaman!" Pekiknya sambil berlari menyusul namja yang sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkannya.

-OooO-

"Nae baby.. sudah siap?" Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik menepuk bahu yeoja di depannya, sudah lengkap dengan baju seragam dan tas ranselnya. Juga tak kalah cantik.

"Ne.. hah.. kenapa harus pindah sekolah sih umma?" Merengek manja pada yeoja yang ternyata adalah ummanya.

"Baby.. kau tau sendiri bukan, ayahmu itu selalu tak menentu dimana ia harus bekerja, dan sekarang kita pindah ke sini, Seoul. Kota kelahiranmu, dan kota masa kecilmu, kau seharusnya senang, baby.." Ujar sang umma lembut sambil mengusap lembut kepala sang putri tercinta. Tapi tetap saja tak berefek, raut wajah yeoja itu masih diliputi awan mendung meski sudah diberi penjelasan berkali-kali oleh umma-nya. Bukan, bukan karena ia tak mudah beradaptasi, tapi..

"Tapi umma, aku selalu saja kehilangan sahabat. Sejak aku kecil sampai sekarang, kita terus berpindah-pindah, apa appa tak bisa mengganti pekerjaannya?" dapat dilihat sekarang sang umma melebarkan bola matanya. Tak menyangka putri semata wayangnya ini dapat berkata semudah itu.

"Baby.. kau harus bersyukur, tak semua orang memiliki kehidupan seberkecukupan seperti kita, arasseo? Dan appa-mu sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan benar, menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang bertugas memberi nafkah pada kita.. sayang. Jadi kuharap, kau jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, nae baby.. Sudah, sekarang kau.. lebih baik berangkat. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Oh ya, ini kunci mobilmu.." Menyerahkan sebuah kunci bergantungan lucu ke tangan kecil baby-nya. Yeoja itu membulatkan mata kucingnya tak percaya.

"Umma! Umma menemukan ini dimana?" Pekiknya senang sambil menunjuk gantungan kunci bergambar Minnie Mouse pada ummanya. Sudah tampak lusuh sih, namun masih tetap terlihat lucu.

"Sewaktu hendak pindahan kemari, kenapa?"

"Ah.. gomawoyo ummaa~" Memeluk ummanya sambil mendekap kunci itu di dada. Ummanya hanya mengernyit heran.

"Cheonma, ya sudah, cepat berangkat baby, nanti kau telat, ara?" Yeoja itu mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne umma, chu~." Mengecup pipi ummanya sekilas, kemudian membungkukkan badan dan berbalik menuju pintu, diiringi sang umma yang mengantar sampai ia keluar dari area rumahnya.

"Hati-hati sayang, kau hafal jalannya bukan?" Tanya umma khawatir. Yeoja di balik kemudi mengangguk yakin, kemudian melaju di jalanan yang masih tergolong lengang itu dengan mobil audi pink-nya.

-OooO-

Di atas gedung tinggi yang lapang itu, dua manusia tengah duduk berselonjor menatap keindahan kota Seoul dengan binar mata kagum, dan hati yang terus menerus memuji tiap inchi apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kau melihat ini setiap hari eh?" Tanya sang yeoja pada namja berambut hitam berhighlight coklat di sampingnya. Matanya masih terus memandang lurus ke depan, seolah tak ingin melewatkan waktu-waktu pagi sebelum matahari benar-benar menyengat.

"Ne, bagus bukan?"

"Sure, sangat indah. Hei, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ada tempat sebagus ini di atap gedung sekolah kita? Sudah dua tahun kau tahu? Kita bersekolah di sini. Aiish.. aku benar-benar udik baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Ck.." Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Haiih, mau apa punya sahabat? Tapi tak bisa berbagi cerita? Ckck..

"Haha.. mianhae, kau tau aku, Taeyeon.. kau tau, apa maksudku?" Sekarang namja bermata sabit itu menatap Taeyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Nee, kau suka keheningan. Dan saat kau sedang ingin menyendiri, tak boleh ada yang mengganggumu. Titik. Hah, bahkan kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku, dubu jelek. Aku jadi merasa bukan sahabatmu lagi, kau selalu saja menyembunyikan keadaanmu dariku. Huft, hei dubu, apa kau pikir aku teman yang menyebalkan?" Berceroros panjang lebar dan ingin meminta kepastian. Taeyeon memandang Onew dengan sorot mata menyelidik. Onew hanya tersenyum dan balik memandangnya.

"Hei, siapa yang pernah bicara begitu? Kau tetap sahabatku. Tapi, ada hal-hal dimana aku merasa lebih nyaman untuk memendamnya sendiri. Bisa kah mengerti?" Senyuman lembut darinya membuat yeoja itu tak bisa berkutik, selalu bisa mengunci seluruh kata-katanya. Sebentar lagi pasti wajahnya memerah, aish, ia harus cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ini!

"Haah, baiklaah.. kau memang sulit ditaklukan, mr. Dubu.. Ah! Sudah pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh, kita harus kembali ke kelas! Kajja!" Taeyeon bangkit, kemudian meraih lengan besar Onew dan menariknya tergesa. Bagaimana tidak? Haish, butuh 10 menit dari atap gedung ini sampai ke lantai dua, dimana kelasnya dan kelas Onew berada. Ini di tingkat tujuh! Lima lantai..

"Onew, kurasa ini baik untuk dietmu." Ejek Taeyeon di sela langkah-langkah cepatnya. Onew mendelik kesal.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, karena kau itu gendut. Lihatlah pipi tembammu itu, tak berpikirkah untuk diet, Mr. Dubu? Haha.." Tawa Taeyeon nyaring. Sudah lantai 3, tinggal satu lantai lagi.

"Nappeun! Berhenti mengejekku seperti itu." Jitak Onew kasar pada puncak kepala Taeyeon. Yeoja itu mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit dan menatap Onew sarkatis.

"Omo! Sakit kau tahu! Kubalas!" Balik menjitak Onew yang sekarang berganti meringis.

"Haaah! Kau ini!" Dan sekarang sudah sampai di lantai dua, namun aksi saling menjitak masih terus berjalan, hingga..

BRUK!

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut bergelombang sepundak terjatuh ke lantai. Tertabrak oleh dua manusia yang sibuk berperang jitak. Menyadari kesalahan mereka, Taeyeon mengulurkan tangan hendak membantu si yeoja.

"A-ah, mianhae, kami tak sengaja.." Ujarnya dengan nada khawatir, sementara yeoja tadi malah menatapnya tajam.

"Ya! Hati-hati kalau jalan. Use your eyes, pabo!" Umpat yeoja itu kasar. Menepuk-nepuk lengan dan seluruh permukaan blazernya, kemudian bangkit, menatap Onew dan Taeyeon bergantian. Hm.. tatapan membunuh melayang dari dua manik mata kucingnya.

"T-tapi kami tak sengaja, tolong maafkan kami." Taaeyeon membungkuk, sementara Onew masih berdiri tenang dan menatap yeoja baru itu aneh. Ya, yeoja baru, selama ini ia belum pernah melihatnya.

"Tidak, sampai temanmu ini juga membungkuk padaku." Telunjuknya teracung pada Onew yang terhenyak.

"Ya! Tadi kami sudah bilang kami tak sengaja, jadi maaf. Kau tak dengar eh?" Balas Onew tak kalah sengit. Taeyeon menatap Onew khawatir. Ia tahu, jika sudah begini, emosi sahabatnya itu bisa tersulut dengan mudah.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Maksudmu aku tuli begitu?" Berteriak kencang, hingga hampir semua murid yang berada di koridor terpaku dalam diam. Tertarik untuk menyaksikan perdebatan sengit itu.

"Aku tak bilang begitu, kau sendiri yang mengakuinya. Taeyeon, ayo pergi." Balas Onew santai, dan hendak menarik Taeyeon untuk segera pergi dari hadapan yeoja aneh ini. Taeyeon hanya mengangguk mengikuti, pelan-pelan dalam hatinya tumbuh rasa kesal.

"Ya! Kau tunggu pembalasanku nanti, namja pabo!" Umpat yeoja itu lagi, merasa sangat diremehkan saat ini. Onew terus berjalan lurus menuju kelas sambil menggandeng Taeyeon, tak mempedulikan teriakan bertubi-tubi di belakangnya lagi. Semua mata memandang kejadian seru itu takjub. Pertandingan si cool Onew dan seorang yeoja cantik tak dikenal.

"Yeoja nenek sihir.." Bisik Onew pada Taeyeon. Taeyeon hanya tertawa dan mengiyakan.

-OooO-

"Hei Onew, apa kau pernah melihat yeoja tadi sebelumnya?" Lirik Taeyeon pada Onew yang baru saja menduduki bangku kelasnya. Mereka memang duduk sebangku. Onew menggedikkan bahunya.

"Ani.. entahlah, mungkin dia murid baru di sini.."

"Jangan sampai masuk ke kelas kita.. huft." Ujar Taeyeon lesu, karena jika iya, entahlah.. mungkin akan terjadi keributan di sini setiap harinya. Onew mengangguk-angguk kecil setuju. Tiba-tiba semua anak berlarian masuk dan duduk rapi ke dalam kelas. Tampaknya jam pertama akan segera dimulai. Benar saja, begitu semua rapi duduk di kursi masing-masing, Mr. Cho datang dan memberi salam di depan kelas.

"Annyeong haseyo semua.. bagaimana kabar pagi ini?" Semua serentak menjawab 'annyeong haseyo, kami baik songsaenim'. Termasuk Onew dan Taeyeon. Kemudian Mr. Cho tersenyum dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa, hari ini.. kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru.. dia pindahan dari London." Mr. Cho kembali berdiri dan berjalan tepat ke depan kelas. Seluruh murid yang mendengarnya menggumamkan kata 'wow' sekarang. Benar-benar murid istimewa. Dari London! London! Siapa tak kagum?

"Nona Kim, silakan masuk." Dari luar, mulai terdengar langkah pelan sang murid baru. Semua terpaku ke arah pintu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Bisik Taeyeon pada Onew. Onew menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya heran pada Taeyeon.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, tadi Mr. Cho bilang dia pindahan dari London, tapi kenapa dia punya marga Kim? Bukankah itu nama marga Korea?" Jelas Taeyeon, Onew membulatkan mulutnya hingga membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Mungkin dia blasteran? Atau dia asli Korea namun pernah tinggal di London. Itu bisa saja kan?" Terang Onew. Taeyeon kini jadi mengerti, yah.. itu memang mungkin saja. Ia kembali memperhatikan ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Tep. Jreng.. Semua mata tertuju pada satu titik, seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik berambut hitam bergelombang sepundak berdiri tepat di depan kelas. Menebarkan senyum ke seluruh penjuru kelas, membuat setiap orang bedecak kagum, terkecuali dua orang yang duduk di bangku kedua dari depan. Yep, Onew dan Taeyeon. Keduanya sama-sama membulatkan mata dan terbengong-bengong tak percaya.

"Omo.. dia.." Desis Taeyeon pelan. Onew hanya menelan ludah. Haiiish, mengapa benar-benar masuk ke kelas ini eh? Seperti tak ada kelas lain saja.

"Baiklah, nona Kim. Silakan memperkenalkan diri." Begitu instruksi dari Mr. Cho. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong haseoyo, choneun Kim Gwiboon imnida. Aku pindahan dari London High School. Manaso bangapseumnida, mohon bantuannya.." Ujarnya sopan. Onew memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Cih.. nenek sihir penipu.." Desis Onew pelan, namun sinis. Taeyeon menatapnya sebentar, kemudian kembali memperhatikan murid baru itu seksama. Rupanya ia bernama Kim Gwiboon. Hmm.. nama yang cantik. Secantik orangnya.. Andai saja ia memiliki sifat yang serupa cantik, tentu akan sempurna.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tawar Mr. Cho yang mengedarkan pandangan. Seorang siswa mengacungkan tangan dan dipersilakan untuk bertanya.

"Kau pindahan dari London? Mengapa bisa bahasa Korea?" Gwiboon tersenyum menanggapi, kemudian menjawab.

"Karena aku asli kelahiran Korea, hanya pindah sementara waktu ke London.." Kemudian siswa yang tadi bertanya mengangguk puas. Mr. Cho tersenyum. Onew bersungut dalam hati, dugaannya benar.

"Baiklah, kukira sudah tak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya, Kim Gwiboon, mau kau pilih sendiri tempat duduk atau kupilihkan?"

"Pilihkan saja songsaenim.."

"Oke, setuju. Kupilih kau duduk bersama... nah, Lee Jinki! Di sana.." Menunjuk pada bangku yang tengah diduduki oleh Taeyeon. Otomatis Taeyeon maupun Onew tak bisa menahan diri.

"Songsaenim! Kan sudah ada Taeyeon di sini, mengapa harus diganti?" Protes Onew tak terima, sementara Gwiboon memandangnya heran. Aneh, mengapa tidak mau posisi duduknya diganti? Bukankah.. Eh, tapi.. tapi sebentar! Rasanya.. orang itu..

"Taaeyeon, kau pindah sementara dekat Kim Heechul ya. Jinki, lebih baik Gwiboon duduk bersama mu. Kau ketua kelas, dan kau harus membimbingnya dan membantunya untuk mengenal sekolah ini." Ujar Mr. Cho tenang, Onew masih tak bisa terima.

"T-tapi songsaenim.." kata-katanya terhenti saat Taeyeon mencekal lengan besarnya.

"Baik songsaenim. Hei dubu, sudah ikuti saja. Ingat, kau harus bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua kelas, ara?" Membujuk Onew meski dalam hati ia merasa sedikit perih. Sudah 2 tahun ia selalu duduk sebangku dengan Onew, sahabatnya, orang yang disukainya, bahkan mungkin.. lebih dari itu. Onew mengangguk pasrah, lunglai, ia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Nah, bagus. Gwiboon, silakan duduk di sampingnya ya. Dia anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab." Gwiboon mengangguk patuh dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat di samping Onew. Ia masih mengingat-ingat. Rasanya ia pernah bertemu dengan namja ini.

Trep.

"Permisi, tapi aku mau duduk di sini." Pinta Gwiboon, masih sopan, saat Onew meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kursi yangg akan ia duduki. Onew menatapnya sinis. Dari cara yeoja ini meminta, ia yakin, Gwiboon pasti lupa akan insiden tadi pagi.

"Cih.. kau tak ingat aku eh?" Perlahan Gwiboon memutar memori otaknya. Aha! Benar, dia namja yang menabraknya sebelum ia masuk ke kelas ini. Aiiih! Pantas tadi ia sempat tak mau Taeyeon pindah tempat duduk, rupanya..

"Mwo? Kau?" Desis Gwiboon. Onew tersenyum meremehkan.

"Selain kurang pendengaran ternyata ingatanmu lemah juga.." Ejek Onew, tentu saja dengan suara serendah mungkin, karena sekarang Mr. Cho masih ada dalam kelasnya. Gwiboon sudah ingin menoyor jidat Onew jika saja Mr. Cho tak bersuara.

"Ya! Jinki! Mengapa Gwiboon masih saja berdiri? Persilakan ia duduk!" Intruksi Mr. Cho dari depan kelas, membuat Onew hanya melengos pasrah, kemudian menarik tangannya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk nenek sihir, tapi ingat, jangan berbuat macam-macam padaku." Sindir Onew ketika Gwiboon menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Yeoja itu memicingkan mata kucingnya tajam.

"Cih, siapa yang mau berbuat macam-macam? Kau pikir aku senang duduk di sini eh?" Balas mendesis dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Onew balas melirik.

"Tentu, siapa yang tak senang duduk bersama namja tampan sepertiku? Ada pun aku yang tak sudi untuk duduk bersama nenek sihir sepertimu." Mencatat pelajaran di depan sambil terus mengoceh pelan.

"Oh ya? Namja gendut maksudmu? Haha.. Dan ingat, aku cantik, kau tahu? Apa kau tak lihat bagaimana seisi kelas begitu terpesona melihat kedatanganku tadi?" Dan acara berubah menjadi saling menyombongkan diri.

"Kurang ajar, nenek sihir! Mereka hanya terkagum-kagum karena kau berasal dari London ara? Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Mwo? Namja gendut kurang a~"

Bletak!

"Aduh.." Onew mengelus kepalanya pelan, dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran di depan.

"Kalian berisik sekali.." Cibir Mr. Cho. Setelah beliau berbalik, Gwiboon menjulurkan lidahnya pada Onew.

"Rasakan, hahaha.." Kini volume suaranya benar-benar diperkecil. Onew menatapnya kesal.

"Nenek sihir sialan, awas kau!" Cerca Onew yang tak kalah pelan.

Dan pelajaran dilanjutkan dengan keadaan yang kurang tenteram, khususnya pada bangku Onew dan Gwiboon. Mereka tak sadar, sepasang mata memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Onew-ah.. Mengapa aku merasa kesal? Padahal aku tau, di sana kau tengah saling mencela dengan yeoja pindahan itu.." gumamnya pelan.

Ya, Taeyeon yang semakin menunduk lesu. Hatinya terasa perih melihat itu semua. Mungkinkah ia cemburu?

"Ya! Taeyeon-a, sebaiknya cepat salin tulisan di depan, atau kau akan kena lempar seperti Onew tadi.." Saran Heechul yang melihat buku tulis Taeyeon masih putih bersih tanpa coretan. Cepat-cepat Taeyeon tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai melakukan sesuai apa yang diperintah oleh kawan sebangku barunya ini.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hyaaaa mwoya ige? Ige mwoya? Saya senang sekali menggaje, bagaimana bagaimana? Eottoke? Eottoke? *berisik lo*<p>

Dari dulu ingin bikin FF baru, haiish, nyatanya baru sekarang aku sempet. Mian atas kekurangan-kekuranganku dalam membuat FF yaa :) Tapi ini.. ini semua ngerti kan? Maksudnya Gwiboon dan Taeyeon di sini. Aduuh, maaf-maaf kalau ada yang SONE di sini, nama Taeyeon kebawa-bawa. ^^v

Maka dari itu, dibutuhkan dengan amat sangat saran, kritikan, ataupun review biasa, kecuali kalo ngebash tanpa alasan dan saran, itu dilarang oke ;)

Selamat me-review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Cycling of Life

Author : Mafharanisa

Main Cast : Jinboon/Onboon (di sini aku nggak terlalu suka manggil Jinki, lebih sering Onew, jadilah.. ^^)

Support Cast : Taeyeon a.k.a Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho

Genre : Romance, friendship, fluff

Rating : PG-15

-OooO-

**SHINee****SM Entertainment**

**This Story****Mafharanisa**

-OooO-

"Ya Jinki-ah, bagaimana kesan pertamamu?" Jemari kurus itu menghimpit sendok kecil dan memutarnya cepat di dalam gelas berisikan banana milk, yeah.. minuman kesukaannya apalagi d tengah rasa galau seperti ini. Sampai tak berminat melirik barang sedetik pada lawan bicaranya sama sekali. Errrgh.. masih terasa sedikit geram dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Hah, Mr. Cho itu, kenapa seenaknya saja eh? Menyebalkan..

"Kesan pertama apa eh?" Onew mengerdipkan matanya polos, memberhentikan sejenak kegiatan makan ramen-nya sejenak untuk meladeni Taeyeon. Err.. menggaruk ujung alisnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Memanggilnya Jinki? Rasanya aneh..

"Ne.. sebangku dengan murid baru itu.. menyenangkan bukan?" Glek, kemudian menenggak susu dalam gelas di tangannya secepat mungkin. Ada hantaman sedikit di sini saat menanyakan hal yang tak ingin ia tanyakan. Haaah... bahkan ia tak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya barusan, tak peduli. Toh ia memang sedang kesal.

"Ooh, ne.. cukup menyenangkan.." Jawab namja sipit itu, menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang terasa errrr.. evil?

"Mwo? Uhuk.. huk,, eergh.." Taeyeon tersedak tiba-tiba, tak urung menimbulkan tawa dari pipi gembul itu.

"Haha.. selalu saja, hati-hati eh kalau sedang menelan sesuatu..." Melirik pada tissue putih di sampingnya sekilas, kemudian mengelapkannya pada setitik cairan susu yang menempel di samping bibir yeoja manis itu. Taeyeon terdiam sesaat.

"Kau.. benar.. menyenangkan?" Pertanyaan tanpa ekspresi dari Taeyeon, dapat terlihat dari sisi mana pun bahwa ia tengah tak berselera hari ini. Sesuatu menjatuhkan mood-nya secara tiba-tiba. Onew melirik sekilas, terkekeh kecil.

"Nde, menyenangkan sampai seluruh waktu belajarku terpakai untuk beradu mulut dengannya. Ck.." Taeyeon masih menatap tak mengerti. Onew mengerti.

"Kenapa? Kau kesal tak sebangku lagi denganku?" Sidik Onew, mendapat lemparan pertanyaan konyol macam itu Taeyeon membuang muka.

"E-ani! Tidak kok, sekali-kali kan butuh penyegaran juga, duduk dengan Heechul eonni juga menyenangkan.." Yeah, ini salah.. ini tak sesuai kenyataan, karena pada aslinya ia memang agak kecewa.. ANI! Bukan .. tapi memang SANGAT KECEWA. Ooh.. bahkan bibir cherry itu tak mengulas senyum sedikit pun sejak tadi.

"Jinjja? Baiklah.. kuhabiskan dulu ramenku, kemudian kita kembali ke kelas." Singkat, dan Taeyeon pun tak ingin mendengar lebih. Sudah, itu sudah, sudah cukup membuat ada yang mencelos di dadanya. Kelas. Hah.. Rasanya ruangan itu seperti neraka paling bawah sekarang.

Huf, oke.. Dia tahu bahwa ini bukan salah Onew, bahkan Onew pun memaasang wajah tak bersalah, ne.. karena memang dia tak bersalah, Onew hanya korban. Setidaknya menurut Taeyeon. Tapi tetap saja.. tetap saja.. eerrrrghh.. Neomu appoyo Taeyeon!

Fokus kembali pada banana milknya yang tinggal seperempat gelas, melirik namja dubu di depannya kemudian melengos sepelan mungkin.

"Hei, kau tahu murid baru di kelas 3 IPA 1? Katanya dia yeoja cantik ne?" Serr.. seliweran siswa yang berbincang dengan temannya. Cukup keras untuk dapat terdengar oleh telinga setajam Onew. Namja sabit itu tersenyum remeh di sela kunyahan ramennya. Di satu sisi Taeyeon justru bergumam sesuatu.. entahlah, yang jelas ia sangat TIDAK SUKA. Annoying! Semua menyebalkan!

"Cantik apanya.. nenek sihir begitu.." Bisiknya pelan. Puk! Mendesis kecil saat sesuatu mengetuk puncak kepalanya keras. Saat melihat Taeyeon, ia mendapat sesosok wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kenapa?

"Hei, gendut! Jangan asal bicara, huh.." Sesosok yeoja tinggi semampai berkulit putih dengan manik mata tajam sudah berdiri di belakangnya sembari berkacak sebelah tangan di pinggangnya. Onew mendengus.

"Oh.. kau. Biar saja, toh kau juga mencelaku.." Ujar Onew tanpa beban. Hosh, mie ramennya sudah habis. Ia berdiri dan hendak mengajak Taeyeon untuk segera pergi. Menarik tangan kurus itu ke kasir, membayar, dan..

"Ya! Tunggu dulu! Aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu!" Panggil Gwiboon setengah berteriak, namun keadaan ramai, Onew masih saja melangkah menjauh. Ish, namja menyebalkan.. Malas rasanya untuk mengatakan hal bodoh itu. Mencarinya? Hah, ne.. karena Mr. Cho yang menyuruh. Lupakah? Bahwa tadi pagi Onew bertugas untuk mengenalkannya pada keadaan di sekolah ini? Ne, ia beruntung menemukan kantin.. tapi sekarang.. haaaah! Kesal karena harus mengakui ini, huf.. ne.. dia tersesat sekarang, karena yah.. siapa yang bisa mengingat jalur sekolah yang sebesar Seoul High School ini? Dan ia butuh bantuan, dan lagi bodohnya.. ia hanya baru mengenal Onew.. Haaish!

Gwiboon berlari kecil ke arah Onew dan Taeyeon yang semakin menjauh. Langkah kakinya panjang, hoh ya.. dia beruntung. Sekali lagi.. tapi.. eh.. mana? Mana tadi dua orang itu? Ish.. sial! Gwiboon memandang sengit pada tembok kosong yang tengah ditemuinya sekarang. Aah,, eottohke?

Tep.

"Tersesat?" Menoleh kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aigoo.. kyeopta..

"Kau tersesat?" Ulang namja itu lagi melihat lawan bicaranya tak bereaksi sama sekali. Yeah, Gwiboon terlalu lemas untuk bereaksi sekarang. Terlebih menatap mata elang yang kini memandangnya lembut. Nugu? Oke.. hah, dia memang belum kenal namja ini.

"A- eh.. Ne.." appo! Tentu saja nada bicara itu terdengar gugup Gwiboon! See, bahkan namja itu sekarang terkekeh di depannya. Ada yang salah?

"Haha, kau ini.. Dimana kelasmu?"

"Err.. 3 IPA 1.. kau tahu?" Polos sekali! Tentu saja namja di depannya tahu, toh dia sudah pasti murid lama di sini.. ck..

"Haha, tentu.. mau kuantar?" Tawarnya yang disambut anggukan mantap dari Gwiboon, manis. Terkekeh kecil kemudian menggandeng lengan kurus Gwiboon ke satu arah. Yeoja itu kini tersenyum manis. Aha.. namja yang baik hati.. Sret.. sebentar terlintas di kepalanya bayangan akan Onew. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Hais.. tentu saja, namja ini lebih segalanya dibandingkan dengan ketua kelas yang katanya bertanggung jawab itu, ck..

"Nah, ini.. Sudah sampai, apa kau hafal?" Mengarahkan jari-jari besarnya pada papan nama kelas di atasnya, Gwiboon mengangguk senang.

"A-ah.. Jeongmal gomawoyo.. Tapi aku tak begitu hafal, maukah kau membantuku lain kali?" Pinta yeoja ini malu-malu.. Seluruh wajahnya terasa hangat sekarang. Hmm.. apakah wajahnya memerah saat ini?

"Tentu saja, Kim Gwiboon.." Eh? Apa katanya tadi? Gwiboon membulatkan matanya lucu. Sejak kapan namanya mulai populer di sekolah ini?

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ye, karena aku juga murid di kelas ini.." Sahut namja itu sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya santai di tembok depan kelasnya. Gwiboon membulatkan mata tak percaya.. haih, apakah benar ingatannya begitu lemah? Anii.. tidak, karena dia memang belum berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi.. rasanya ia belum melihat namja ini. Apa karena dia kurang memperhatikan isi kelas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin namja setampan ini ia tak melihatnya? Ani.. tak mungkin, matanya selalu tajam untuk hal itu..

"Jinjja? Uoh, mianhae, aku sepertinya tak melihatmu tadi di kelas?"

"Haha, tentu.. nona Gwiboon.. karena pada saat kau memperkenalkan diri aku sedang di UKS, tadi pagi aku merasa tak enakan, tapi sekarang sih sudah tidak lagi. Dan.. begitu aku masuk kelas, rupanya ada wanita cantik yang asing terlihat di bola mataku ini." Menunjuk matanya sambil memasang wajah khasnya. Aah.. entah terlihat seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini.. yang jelas.. kyeopta. Terlebih dengan rahang tegas yang terlihat di samping-samping dagu dan pipinya.

"A-ah.. k-kau bisa saja.. Oh ya, memang kau sendiri siapa? Uhm.. maksudku namamu?" Gugup.. yeah, nervous, sedikit getaran mendengar apa yang namja tadi katakan. Oh Gwiboon.. oke, sudah banyak yang menyatakan bahwa kau memang cantik! Tapi mengapa jika namja ini yang mengatakannya, ia merasa sedikit berbeda?

"Kim Jonghyun, salam kenal.. Semoga bisa menjadi teman yang baik, oh ya kau duduk bersama Leader Jinki eh?" Leader? Ahahaha, rasanya tawa Gwiboon seperti ingin meledak saat itu juga, namun ia menahannya. Seorang namja gendut tukang cela berjulukan leader? Tak salah?

"Eh? Hmph, leader? Kau tak salah?" Ahahaha.. sepertinya ia memiliki bahan ejekan baru untuk namja itu sekarang.

"Ye.. leader, dia cukup bijaksana di kelas. Kau tak tau?" Mengernyitkan dahi seakan itu adalah hal yang aneh. Hah, ye.. aneh. Karena siapa pun yang dekat dengan Jinki pasti merasakan bahwa ia sangat bijaksana. Yoo,, setidaknya untuk ukuran ketua kelas.

"Ah? Begitu ya? Haha.. molla.." Ucap Gwiboon masih menahan tawa dengan sebelah punggung tangannya. Jonghyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke paras cantik di hadapan.

"Uhm.. molla? Apa kau menyukai Jinki?" Terka Jonghyun yang terdengar seperti geledek di siang bolong bagi Gwiboon. Seketika rasa ingin tertawanya berhenti.

"Apa? Suka? Ha.. tak mungkin.." Mengibaskan tangannya dan memalingkan wajah cuek. Suka pada namja seperti itu? Ahahahaha, TIDAK AKAN! Jonghyun menatap mata kucing itu dalam. Deg.. deg.. apa ini? Gwiboon merasa sesuatu bergejolak di sini.. di sini.. sangat kencang.

"Begitu? Ah.. syukurlah.. Aku akan sangat kecewa jika kau mengatakan 'ya' tadi.." Melempar senyum penuh arti pada Gwiboon yang sekarang dengan sukses hanya melongo.

"A-apa?"

"Ah.. ani.. eh.. bel baru saja berbunyi. Lebih baik kita masuk. Kkaja!" Jonghyun menarik lengan kurus itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak sadar bahwa gadis itu tersipu-sipu saat ini. Tersanjungkah? Apa.. apa ia benar-benar menyukai namja ini? Namja yang baru saja ditemuinya?

Saat memasuki kelas Taeyeon tengah duduk bersama Onew di bangku yang sekarang adalah milik Gwiboon. Yeah, hal tersulit untuk mengakui hal itu. Hah.. Mengharapkan bangku yang nyaman ini masih miliknya. Ye, tentu saja nyaman karena bagaimanapun yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah namja yang ia sukai. Onew. Lee Jinki. Heh.. apa merasa aneh dengan kedua nama yang jauh berbeda itu? Tentu. Tapi ia tak pernah tau mengapa namja itu memiliki dua nama yang sungguh berbeda jauh. Mungkin hanya nama kecilnya.

"Hei, itu Jonghyun bukan? Bagaimana bisa bersama Gwiboon?" Taeyeon mengernyit tidak mengerti. Hmm.. apa sekarang bintang sekolahnya itu sudah mulai menyukai Gwiboon? Murid baru yang terkenal karena cantik dan 'London'-nya itu? Bintang sekolah karena ketampanannya, ingat! Dalam segi pemikiran dan pembelajaran, tentu saja masih kalah dengan ketua kelas kita ini, Lee Jinki.

"Yah, wajar saja. Mungkin dia suka." Balas Onew tak acuh. Taeyeon memandang Onew kembali tanpa ekspresi. Wajar? Wajarkah itu semua? Wajar karena yeoja pindahan itu begitu mempesona kah? Jadi wajar jika seisi sekolah bahkan seluruh dunia menyukainya? Jadi wajar kalau..

"Wajarkah kalau kau menyukainya?" Melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus bergumul dalam otaknya. Onew tersentak kaget, sekarang ia benar-benar menoleh pada Taeyeon.

"Menyukai? Tak akan.." Ucap Onew datar. Hah, bagaimana yeoja sahabatnya ini bisa berkata demikian? Sebagaimana pun cantiknya Gwiboon, ah.. rasanya itu belum apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan.. slash.. pikirannya sukses menembus waktu. Mungkin sekarang otaknya tengah berputar kencang, memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi ingatan permanen di chip memorinya.

"Jinjja? Hei, mengakulah.. sebenarnya kau ini suka dengan siapa?" Desak Taeyeon tiba-tiba. Ah, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menanyakan hal pribadi ini pada Onew. Penasaran.. yah.. penasaran..

Onew menoleh sambil menyibakkan lembaran buku yang baru saja dibukanya. Menatap yeoja itu sebentar dan.. kembali berpaling ke arah buku.

"Aku? Suka? Tidak pada siapa pun.." Datar.

Hah.. Taeyeon menghela napasnya. Entah ia harus bahagia atau malah sedih. Ia senang bahwa belum ada yeoja yang menarik perhatian Onew. Tapi.. itu berarti dirinya sendiri pun belum berhasil menarik namja sabit ini. Huf, kurang apa? Apa? Setelah 2 tahun yang ia gunakan selalu bersama Onew, setelah segala canda tawa yang telah mereka lewati, setelah semuanya ini.. Apakah benar-benar tak ada celah untuknya? Onew pabo!

"Ehm.. permisi.." Suara deheman membuyarkan lamunan Taeyeon. Kim Gwiboon. Drep. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah kembali. Hatinya serasa beku melihat yeoja ini. Yeoja yang secara tak langsung merebut posisinya bersama Onew. Namun.. tak ada pilihan lain.

"Oh.. ne.." Singkat, karena tak ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis yang jujur,, sudah mengubah semua moodnya sejak tadi pagi. Hergh! Langkahnya gontai diiringi desahan nafas beratnya. Duduk. Dan ia pun melihat Gwiboon melakukan hal yang sama di bangku samping Onew itu sekarang.

"Ehm.." Tiba-tiba Onew berdeham kecil, masih terpaku melihat jajaran kalimat demi kalimat dalam buku paket sejarahnya.

"Apa kau?" Bisik Gwiboon. Onew memicing heran.

"Aku tak bermaksud padamu."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tahu? Kau sudah membuatku hampir tersesat!" Cerca Gwiboon, matanya berkilat menatap Onew yang masih bertampang innocent.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau bisa jalan sendiri bukan? Setahuku orang-orang yang pernah belajar di London itu memiliki daya pikir yang lebih, lalu, mengapa kau tersesat?" Elak Onew santai. Errrrgh! Semua itu membuat Onew semakin menyebalkan di dalam pandangan Gwiboon. Tangan kurus itu mengarah pada puncak kepala Onew cepat.

DUG!

Menjitak sungguh sangat keras sampai Taeyeon yang berada di belakang pun sukses terpancing untuk melihat ke depan. Onew mengelus kepalanya yang benar-benar sakit sekarang. Sementara Gwiboon tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sakit? Kudengar orang Korea sering meminum ramuan ginseng untuk menjaga staminanya agar tetap kuat, lalu, kenapa merasa sakit?"

Hah! Ini balasan telak. Cih.. rupanya wanita ini sudah berani mengajak perang sang leader kita.

"Mwo?" Desis Onew, mata sabitnya mengarah tajam pada Gwiboon yang kini asyik bersiul sekenanya.

"Apa?" Balas Gwiboon tak kalah tajam. Yah, kau pikir yeoja harus selalu tunduk pada namja eoh? Cih, no way for this fat boy!

"Kau.. eeerggh.. aku sungguh menyesal mengapa kau bisa sekelas bahkan sebangku denganku nenek sihiiir!" Onew sudah tak dapat menahan lagi kekesalannya, tangannya bergerak maju dan menoyor jidat Gwiboon keras. Hampir saja Gwiboon terjungkal, tapi Onew.. ia tetap tak peduli. Yeoja spesies apa yang duduk bersamanya? Hah! Ia harap ini hanya mimpi buruk! JUST NIGHTMARE! Huf..

"Yaa! Kalau aku bisa pun aku tak akan duduk bersama denganmu!" Teriak Gwiboon yang tak kalah tersulut emosi. Yep. Dan itu sukses membuat semua pandangan tertuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hei, pelankan nada bicaramu. Kau membuat kita jadi bahan tontonan." Tunjuk Onew pada mulut Gwiboon telak. Gwiboon terhenyak, dan balik memandang sarkatis, namun..

"Ya.. ya.. harap tenang anak-anak, jam pelajaran telah dimulai kembali." Songsaenim masuk sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk buku pelajaran. Mulut Gwiboon seakan terkunci sekarang. Matanya mendelik ke arah Onew.

"Oke, aku akan mengajukan permohonan untuk pindah bangku setelah ini." Onew hanya mengangguk, bahkan dalam hatinya ia sangat memohon untuk ini. Ck..

-OooO-

"Ya! Onew, kkaja, pulang!" Ajak Taeyeon sambil berusaha menarik lengan Onew yang masih serius merapikan bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Ah ya.. aku lupa Taeyeon.. hari ini aku akan pergi ke toko buku terlebih dahulu, jadi kau pulang saja duluan." Ujar Onew sambil tersenyum manis. Ya.. dan kau tau apa? Taeyeon hanya bisa merengut dan melepaskan cekalannya pada Onew lemas.

"Ck.. baiklah.. tapi semoga besok kita bisa pulang bersama." Senyum Taeyeon dan melambaikan tangannya di ambang pintu. Onew membalasnya ringan, kemudian kembali membereskan bukunya. Hah.. hari ini cukup melelahkan.. Ck, ditambah perang seharian karena dengan amat terpaksa ia harus duduk berdampingan dengan nenek sihir dari London itu. Tapi ia cukup lega, karena tadi Gwiboon bilang ia akan mengajukan permohonan pindah bangku. Yaa.. lebih cepat lebih baik ia rasa. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti itu. Itu hanya bisa semakin mempersulit konsentrasinya dalam belajar.

Onew teringat akan Gwiboon yang menawari Jonghyun untuk pulang bersama, dan dengan senang hati dan semua orang bisa tebak. Jonghyun pasti mau. Hah.. anak itu.. memang belum berubah dari sejak dulu. Selalu saja.. Andai Gwiboon tau seperti apa namja yang disukainya, apakah ia akan tetap bertahan? Hah.. Menyukai? Molla.. Tapi itu makna tersirat yang bisa Onew ambil dari raut wajah Gwiboon yang selalu tersenyum pada Jonghyun.

Haisssh! Apa? Hah, nappeun! Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan yeoja nenek sihir itu? Ck.. sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting.. ya..

Onew menggendong tasnya, dan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sudah semakin sepi. Ah.. ia butuh ke tempat itu.. sekarang! Bukan.. bukan atap sekolah.. ini tempat yang lebih penting. Tempat yang tak pernah ia beritahukan pada siapa pun meskipun sebenarnya semua orang pasti tahu. Yah.. ia memang bukan merahasiakan tempatnya, namun merahasiakan sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

Tuk tuk..

Onew melangkah ringan, menikmati setiap gema yang terpantul dari langkah-langkah sunyinya, tanpa dunia tahu seberapa berat rasanya beban hatinya saat ini. Namja itu tersenyum lirih, ada sesuatu yang benar-benar harus ia temui..

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hmm.. ckck.. cukup miris ternyata karena FF saya yang ini tidak laku.. :'(<p>

Tapi entahlah, saya berniat untuk tetap terus meneruskan, karena fanfic ini sudah begitu meliar dalam imajinasi saya. Jadi meskipun tak ada yang mereview, saya akan dengan senang hati melanjutkan, karena ini adalah bentuk kecintaanku terhadap SHINee dan penulisan fanfic. Okay. Jadi, adakah yang mau berbaik hati berkomen ria di sini? ^^

Saran dan kritik tetap saya butuhkan :)

**Gomawo~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Cycling of Life

Author : Mafharanisa

Maincast : Jinboon/Onboon

Supportcast : Taemin aka. Taemin, Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Friendship

Rating : PG-15

Akhirnyaaa, setelah setahun berpisah dari dunia per-fanfic-an (apa ini), aku menyadari kalau fanfic is my passion. Sejelek-jeleknya fanfic-ku, aku tetep bisa puas, karena aku bisa menyalurkan hobi disini. Aku bisa berimajinasi lebih luas dalam fanfic. Dan, aku ternyata nggak bisa lepas dari yang namanya Koreaaaa~

Oh, author kebanyakan curhat ya?

Oke, dan sekarang kupersembahkan chapter selanjutnya dari CoL ini :D

Happy reading yeorobun :)

-OooO-

**SHINee©SM Entertainment**

**This Story©Mafharanisa**

-OooO-

Yeoja manis itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari eomma-nya yang sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Gwiboon tengah bahagia. Jelas sekali! Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah ponsel touchscreen berwarna softpink cantik. Mengelus-elusnya seolah itu barang tersayang.

"Uwaaaaaaa " Gwiboon memejamkan mata senang sementara ia mendekapkan ponsel itu erat-erat ke dadanya. Menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur empuk miliknya, menenangkan hatinya yang seperti melayang hari ini.

"Aaa Kim Jonghyun-ssi.. Nan johahae.. Neomu joha!" Pekiknya keras-keras sembari mengepalkan tangan ke udara seperti sedang menyemangati diri sendiri. Juga tidak merasa terganggu akan adanya perban di dahi kirinya.

Memorinya terputar ke bagian sore hari saat di sekolah tadi. Runtutan kejadian itu masih terbayang jelas – sangat jelas – di kepala Gwiboon. Sampai-sampai.. Oh Ya Tuhan, bahkan ia masih saja mengulum senyum sampai sekarang.

-OooO-

**[Flashback-start]**

"Kim Gwiboon-ssi!"

Gwiboon yang sedang membetulkan tali sepatu di lorong sekolah menengok ke belakang. Seseorang dengan suara yang familiar memanggilnya.

"Ne?" Dan baru saja Gwiboon memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan, dimana lapangan basket berada, tiba-tiba..

BUG!

Sebuah bola basket orange besar menghantam kepala Gwiboon keras. Sang pelempar bola melotot kaget, kemudian segera berlari menjauh, tak ingin terlibat urusan lebih lama.

"Aah!" Pusing.. pusing.. ah.. sangat! Gwiboon sangat merasakannya sekarang. Jeritan keras tak dapat dihindarkan lagi, sementara samar-samar Gwiboon mendengar suara langkah yang terburu untuk mendekat. Rasanya.. aih.. rasanya ingin pingsan.

"Gwiboon-ssi, Gwiboon-sii! Gwaenchanayo?" Suara itu, Jonghyun-ssi. Gwiboon tersenyum samar ketika Jonghyun menopang tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk ke lantai. _Adegan ini seperti di dalam drama. _Batinnya.

"Gwaenchana, ini kecelakaan kecil kok." Bela Gwiboon yang berusaha bangkit. Namun tubuhnya ditahan kuat oleh Jonghyun.

"Geotjimal! Aku antar kau ke UKS." Paksa Jonghyun yang tanpa meminta persetujuan Gwiboon langsung menolongnya untuk menyusuri lorong dan menemukan UKS.

"Kau, istirahatlah.." Ucap Jonghyun seraya tersenyum pada Gwiboon yang sudah berbaring di atas kasur. Tadi penjaga UKS tidak ada, jadilah Jonghyun yang memasangkan perban ke dahi yeoja itu.

Gwiboon mengangguk, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali meringis.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Jonghyun peduli. Gwiboon hanya memejamkan mata. Jonghyun tertegun sebentar, kemudian tersenyum.

Gwiboon sedikit terkejut saat wajah tegas Jonghyun semakin mendekat ke kepalanya. Mau apa anak ini?

Cup.

Mengecup dahi Gwiboon yang sakit perlahan. Gwiboon terhenyak, namun seketika itu pula hatinya melejit.

"Get well soon, Gwiboon-ssi. Aku ke kelas dulu oke?" Kemudian Gwiboon mengangguk riang.

CKLEK. Pintu terbuka saat Jonghyun hendak pergi. Onew datang. Menatap dua orang di dalam heran.

**[Flashback-end]**

-OooO-

PLOP!

Gwiboon yang tengah mengusap-usap perban yang sungguh bersejarah itu terhenti sesaat. Ingatan indah itu terganggu oleh kemundulan Onew. Huh, padahal kalau Onew tidak masuk ke dalam situ kan bisa saja ia melambaikan kiss-bye untuk Jonghyun. Dan hal-hal manis yang lain.

"Aish! Jinjja. Dasar perusak suasana." Umpat Gwiboon pelan dan langsung melupakan memarnya. Ia bangkit dan duduk di tepian kasur sambil kembali menggenggam ponselnya. Secepat mungkin mencari kontak dengan nama Kim Jonghyun dan langsun menekan sign hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Yeobosseoyo?" Sapa suara berat dari line seberang. Senyum Gwiboon terkembang.

"Yeobosseoyo, Jonghyun-ssi, ini Gwiboon. Apa kau ada waktu luang?" Sambar Gwiboon langsung. Ia tak terbiasa bertele-tele dalam segala urusan.

"Eh.. ehm.. ne, besok.. Sabtu sore. Wae?"

"Ani.. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. How?" tanpa sadar aksen Inggris-nya keluar.

"Oke, di Namsan tower, deal?"

"Oke, deal. Sampai jumpa nanti J" Pip. Dan Gwiboon membuang semua napas beratnya keluar. Aish, ia benar-benar gila sekarang. Ck, tapi di London wanita mengajak pria terlebih dahulu adalah wajar. It's okay.

Gwiboon termenung sejenak, memutar ulang kejadian selama seminggu bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Selama seminggu, tidak ada yang berubah, justru malah makin menyenangkan karena selalu ada Jonghyun di sisinya.

Aish, di sisinya? Rasanya kata itu lebih cocok untuk Onew. Si leader menyebalkan itu. Dia kan memang duduk di samping Onew. Huh, kenyataan pahit untuk Gwiboon. Mereka masih saja bertengkar, hanya saja sekarang lebih baik karena Onew lebih memilih diam daripada meladeni omelan Gwiboon. Dan itu Gwiboon anggap sebagai pernyataan kalah namja itu.

Ck, memikirkan Onew sejenak saja mengapa ia mendadak penat begini?

-OooO-

"Yaa! Jinki-ssi! Bisa tidak usah menarik-narik tanganku, eoh?" Seru Taeyeon kesal. Ia selalu menyebut Jinki-ssi jika ia tengah kesal. Ia sedang tidur siang saat tiba-tiba saja Jinki meneleponnya dan mengatakan ada sesuatu yang penting, dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi sampai di lokasi bertemu Onew malah berlari menariknya sambil menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang sangat padat.

"Ehehe, mianhae Taeyeon, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya di sini. Sekarang, berjalan cepat saja ya?" tawar Jinki yang disambut anggukan lemah dari Taeyeon. Ya setidaknya itu lebih baik menurutnya. Sebenarnya dalam hati Taeyeon terus saja bertanya-tanya.

Ini jalan menuju Namsan Tower! Mau apa? Beribu pertanyaan berdengung di kepala Taeyeon. Onew terus saja berjalan cepat.

"Hah, ayo duduk." Ajak Onew sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, di bangku yang mana ia duduki. Taeyeon menurut dan langsung duduk karena memang dia sangat lelah. Ujung matanya iseng melihat ke arah Onew. Di luar dugaannya sekarang Onew justru sedang mengamatinya sambil mencengir lebar. Taeyeon bingung.

"Ya! Ada yang salah denganku?" Tiba-tiba saja pemikiran itu terlintas di benak Taeyeon. Dan ia refleks meneliti seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Itu membuat Onew terkekeh.

"Haha, kata siapa? Malah hari ini kau terlihat sangat cantik, kok!" Tutur Onew sembari tersenyum. Aiish.. senyum itu. Senyum yang selalu Taeyeon suka. Manis, tampan.

Taeyeon terpaku sesaat, menatap Onew yang terlihat begitu jujur.

Blush.. Kontan saja wajahnya memerah. Seperti gagoma..

"Ckck, kau malu? Aku bicara jujur lho." Tambah Onew lagi seolah memperjelas pertanyaan hati Taeyeon. Taeyeon semakin.. semakin.. ah!

"Haish! Sudah! Kau tahu sendiri aku ini sering sekali terlalu geer. Cepat katakan saja tujuanmu membawaku kemari!" Kilah Taeyeon tanpa melihat Onew, berpura marah padahal hatinya senang setengah mati.

Onew kembali tersenyum, dalam diam ia merogoh saku celananya.

"Taraa~" Tiba-tiba saja Taeyeon melihat Onew menjulurkan sekotak kecil yang dikemas lucu. Matanya membulat heran.

"Mwoya ige?" Terkejut saat Onew malah memindahkan kotak itu ke tangannya.

"Buka saja."

Hm, tanpa pikir panjang langsung Taeyeon buka dengan terburu. Penasaran!

"Eh.. Ini..?" Taeyeon menganga takjub saat melihat seuntai kalung perak berbandulkan bulan tampak di depan matanya.

"Untukmu. Bagaimana, senang?" Tanya Onew perlahan, paham bahwa Taeyeon pasti masih linglung. Bahkan gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Itu kadomu. Kado ulang tahunmu."

Taeyeon mendelik aneh. "Ulang tahunku? Bukankah sudah lewat 3 bulan yang lalu?" Suaranya terdengar tidak senang. Bahkan pada hari-H Onew tak mengucapkan sepatah kata 'selamat' pun.

Onew mencengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku menabung.. hehe.." Mwo? Taeyeon sempurna takjub sekarang, sekaligus bangga pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ani.. ia menganggap lebih. Maksudnya.. itu harapannya. Tanpa sadar sekarang Taeyeon terus menatap kekehan Onew.

Mau tak mau Onew melayangkan kembali ingatannya pada saat ia pergi ke toko perhiasan saat pulang sekolah seminggu yang lalu, dan mempersiapkan matang-matang semua ini.

"Gomawo.. Neomu joha, Onew.." Ungkap Taeyeon hampir berbisik. Ia terlalu senang memandangi kalung itu.

"Ye, maaf tidak memberimu tepat waktu."

"Tak apa, tapi.. kenapa kau memilihkanku kalung ini?" Tanya Taeyeon ingin tahu. Sungguh, kali ini ia berharap sangat banyak. Ingin agar Onew melontarkan kalimat.. ah, setidaknya satu kata saja yang sangat ingin ia dengar.

"Ah, itu? Oh ya aku belum memberitahumu." Onew merogoh kaos yang dikenakannya, "Aku punya kalung bandul bintang, ini tanda bahwa kita sahabat! Bulan dan bintang selalu bersahabat, kan?" Tutur Onew sambil tersenyum lebar sekali.

Taeyeon memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, meski dalam hati ia merasa sakit.

Ck, rupanya terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi itu memang sakit, ya.

-OooO-

Ck, lama sekali.

Yeoja itu mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu ketsnya pelan. Bored. Yes, she is bored now.

Mengecek ponselnya barangkali ada pesan masuk, nihil. Yeoja itu – Gwiboon – berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Aih, kalau bukan dia yang kutunggu pasti aku sudah pulang sejak tadi. Gwiboon bersungut dalam hati.

Gwiboon mengedarkan pandangan. Ah! Itu dia. Tampak seorang namja dengan rambut jabrik dalam balutan kaos putih dan celana jins. Manik mata kucing Gwiboon berbinar ceria.

"Jonghyun-ssi!"

Yang dipanggil mendongak, beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum ramah saat yeoja itu berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Ne, Gwiboon-ssi. Ah ya, mianhae aku terlambat." Ucapnya penuh nada penyesalan. Namun melihat kedatangan Jonghyun, itu sudah membuat amarahnya luluh seketika. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Gwaenchana. Ayo langsung saja kita naik, hari semakin malam dan pemandangan akan semakin bagus di sini!" Seru Gwiboon penuh semangat dan tanpa sadar menarik lengan Jonghyun. Jonghyun yang menyadari hal itu menatap punggung Gwiboon sebentar, kemudian tersenyum.

Tapi.. senyum apa itu? Terlihat.. terlihat sedikit menyeringai, seperti evil. Sayangnya, Gwiboon tak pernah tahu.

Di saat Gwiboon tengah semangat-semangatnya, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti sejenak.

"Wae?" Tanya Jonghyun heran karena sekarang air muka Gwiboon sudah tanpa ekspresi. Matanya lurus menatap ke depan, dan Jonghyun mengikuti arah pandang itu.

Onew dan Taeyeon. Tertawa dan bergandengan tangan, sepertinya hendak pulang. Beberapa detik tatapan itu saling bertemu.

"Oh.. mereka bisa berkencan juga rupanya." Gumam Gwiboon sinis.

"Kau cemburu?" Tebak Jonghyun asal. Gwiboon mendelik.

"It's impossible, and never. Mereka sedang bermesraan dan aku samasekali tidak keberatan." Dingin sekali, Jonghyun tiba-tiba sedikit begidik karena aura aneh Gwiboon.

"Ah sudahlah, lagipula mereka hendak pulang sepertinya." Ucap Jonghyun agar suasana mencair. Gwiboon mendengus.

"Ya, mereka bukan pemilih waktu yang baik. Padahal tempat ini lebih baik dinikmati waktu malam. Kajja, Jonghyun-ssi." Kata Gwiboon sambil menarik erat lengan kekar Jonghyun ke dalam dekapannya, dan semakin mendekati Namsan Tower.

-OooO-

"Hei, mengapa melamun begitu?" Tegur Taeyeon pelan. Onew sedikit kaget.

"Ah, aniya.." Sahut Onew pendek. Taeyeon menghela napas. Sebentar lagi sampai rumah. Taeyeon dan Onew memang memiliki lokasi rumah yang berdekatan.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya, bye.." Ucap Taeyeon yang disambut senyum Onew. Onew pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sampai di kamar Onew merebahkan tubuhnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mengingat saat tadi ia melihat Gwiboon bersama Jonghyun pergi ke Namsan Tower.

Apa mereka berkencan?

Tiba-tiba pernyataan itu tercetus di benaknya. Wae? Am I jealous?

NO! Kata 'no' besar langsung muncul menangkis perntanyaan bodoh itu. Ia hanya khawatir.

"Ck.. apakah, Gwiboon benar tidak akan apa-apa?" Gumaman itu terdengar resah sekali. Bahkan Onew tak bisa berhenti berguling ke sana kemari.

Haah.. berbagai pikiran buruk tiba-tiba saja melintas di otaknya. Bagaimana kalau.. bagaimana.. ah! Kenapa harus repot-repot memikirkan yeoja nenek sihir itu? Dia yang suka, dia yang menjalani, dia yang kencan..

Hah, tapi Onew tetap cemas. Bukan karena cemburu, tapi.. karena Gwiboon bersama namja itu.. Jonghyun.

Tapi.. Onew sendiri sebenarnya merasakan hal yang lain. Dari pertama melihat Gwiboon ia seperti melihat teman masa kecilnya. Sikapnya pun sama, angkuh. Tapi kau tahu? Itu hanya di awal perkenalan, tapi jika sudah dekat, ia bahkan bisa menjadi tempat curhat yang bisa diandalkan.

Onew jadi kembali mengingatnya, kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Kim Keyboon! You should be come back!" Pekik Onew sangat senang. Sampai tak sadar ia sudah melonjak dari atas ranjang. Yeah, janji itu, janji saat sahabat kecilnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

-OooO-

**[Flashback-start]**

Gadis kecil itu menangis sendirian di taman. Itulah yang Onew lihat sekarang ini. Mereka berumur sama, sama-sama 9 tahun. Gadis itu kawannya, sahabatnya, mungkin.. yang lain? Entahlah.

"Key.. Keyboon-ah, mengapa menangis?" Onew menyentuh lembut pundak gadis itu.

"Huks.. Onew-ah.. Aku.. aku.. huks.." Keyboon menaruh kepalanya di pundak Onew dan menangis tersedu.

"Katakan saja, Key.. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?" Tawar Onew, dengan senyum yang paling bisa ia andalkan untuk menenangkan Keyboon yang galau.

Key mulai terbujuk. Kemudian berkata..

"Aku, aku akan pindah.. Onew.."

Mata Onew membulat. "Pindah, kemana?"

"London.. Ayahku.. Ayahku ditugaskan di sana." Gadis cilik itu semakin tersedu. Ia .. ia tak akan bisa meninggalkan sahabat terbaiknya ini.

Onew menerawang sesaat, kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sulit untuk pindah. Tapi.. tak apa.. Asal kau berjanji." Tangis Keyboon terhenti. Menatap Onew dengan mata kucing yang memerah karena menangis.

"Janji?"

"Ne. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali. 9 tahun lagi, minimal! Bagaimana?" Usul Onew sungguh membuat Keyboon terhenyak. 9 tahun?

"Jadi kita akan bertemu saat usia kita 18 tahun?"

"Ne, berjanjilah."

Keyboon tak berpikir panjang, itu usul yang baik.

"Oke, yaksok!" Serunya. Kemudian disambut tangan terulur dari Onew. Mereka sudah berjanji, dengan angin, taman, tanah taman, rerumputan, sebagai saksinya."

**[Flashback-end]**

-OooO-

Haah.. Onew jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Sekarang,kan, sudah 9 tahun. Sebentar lagi.. yeah, sebentar lagi Keyboon pasti datang! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Gwiboon juga orang Korea, yang datang dari London. Mungkinkah? Sepertinya Onew sedikit tak siap menerima hal itu jika memang itu faktanya.

"Ah ya, tapi.. sebenarnya ingatannya agak lemah. Ck." Sesal Onew, sahabatnya itu memang sedikit lemot dalam mengingat. Tapi Onew terus ber-positive thinking.

_Mudah-mudahan.. Sekali inii saja, Keyboon. Kau harus ingat.._

Tapi dalam hitungan detik berikutnya namja dubu itu meloncat lagi, kali ini wajahnya cemas.

"Aku kan pindah rumah! AIGOOO~" Teriaknya frustasi.

Harapannya jadi semakin luntur.

-OooO-

Bintang di langit bertaburan, sangat banyak. Dan Gwiboon, sangat menyukai ini. Ia sudah berjam-jam menatapnya dari windowsill kamarnya. Bintang.. bintang..

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the sky so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

Nyanyian itu terngiang di telinga Gwiboon. Tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya sudah turut melantunkan melodi kesukaannya ini. Ehm, salah, bukan hanya dirinya, tapi juga.. sahabatnya.

Indah, bahkan lebih indah dari acara jalan-jalannya dengan Jonghyun tadi sore.

Sahabat kecilnya.. yang selalu ia rindukan. Yang juga.. yang juga mendorongnya untuk kembali ke Seoul.

9 tahun sudah. Janji itu selalu terpatri di hatinya. Ya, hatinya. Bagaimanapun.. sahabatnya itu adalah.. adalah.. aih, Gwiboon jadi malu sendiri kalau ingat hal ini.

"Oh ya, namanya siapa? O.. Ou.." Aish! Shit! Masa' hal penting begini juga Gwiboon lupa? O.o

Parah! Penyakit lupanya ini parah!

"AAAARGH!" Gwiboon mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Neomu micheosso. Ya, ia hampir gila sekarang!

Yang ia ingat hanya janji, tapi malah lupa nama orang yang membuat janji dengannya! Parah! Gwiboon, kau benar-benar payah!

Jadi teringat kata-kata Onew. _Ingatanmu yang lemah!_

Dan Gwiboon sangat benci akan hal itu. Dia benci kalau Onew yang benar.

Gwiboon tak bisa berhenti untuk uring-uringan!

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Ahaha okay, I know I've done 'kegejean' yang sangat! Tapi inilah bentuk perwujudan frustasiku yang menahun. Bagusnya, aku ternyata bisa melanjutkan. Stuck di tengah-tengah, dan itulah kendalaku yang paling besar. Doakan aku bisa melanjutkan dengan ending yang 'baik'. Kekeke~<p>

And all my pleasure I give to my readers. Gomawo sudah mau membaca, malah sampai review. Aku berharap kalian bakalan review lagi buat chapter ini dan berikutnya :D

- Claresta Lenice : Jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal gomawo (sembah) :D . Kritiknya aku terima banget. Mian ya, aku memang sering banget miss typo. Yang pasti makasih banget udah _care_ sama fanfic ini. Doakan saja semoga ke depannya tulisanku menjadi jauh lebih baik. :)

- Ayako Minatsuki : Wah kamu nulis Onkey juga? (highfive). Hanya saja sekarang-sekarang ini minatku agak bergeser ke straight, akhirnya karena nggak tega misahin Onkey, jadilah aku bikin switchgender-nya :). Jeongmal gomawo buat semua sarannya. Aku mencoba buat lebih baik lagi. Keep read my fanfic yaa~

- Haniglory : Hahaha, iya, disini Taemin/Taeyeon memang kubikin miris. Tunggu kejutan di chapter berikutnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh magnae kita tercinta demi memenangkan perasaannya :D. Gomawo ^^

- Dela Fitriani : Hehehe, mian ya Dela, karena author adalah OnKey shipper jadi kayaknya rada susah tuh kalo mau ganti couple :D. Siip. Gomawo ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Cycling of Life

Author : Mafharanisa

Maincast : Jinboon/Onboon

Supportcast : Lee Taeyeon, Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho

Genre : Romance, friendship, fluff

Rating : PG-15

-OooO-

**SHINee©SM Entertainment**

**This Story©Mafharanisa**

-OooO-

Onew mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung telunjuknya di atas bangkunya. Kau tahu? Itu tanda bahwa ia tengah resah. Sejak tadi malam ia masih belum bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu, yeoja sahabatnya, _yeojanya._ Meskipun saat di atas atap tadi Taeyeon sudah berkali-kali mendesaknya untuk bercerita, ia tetap enggan. Tetap saja itu hal yang sangat privasi menurutnya.

TAP.

"Haah.." Desahan kecil terdengar dari samping tempat duduk Onew. Onew melirik sekilas. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gwiboon? Onew tak mempedulikan, ia terus melamun. Antara senang dan bimbang rasanya.

Gwiboon sendiri segera meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja, kemudian memangku wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Menerawang.

Sama! Gwiboon masih memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri semalam. Aish, bagaimana pula ia bisa selupa itu? Kim Gwiboon! Ia merasa lupanya ini seperti kutukan.

Gwiboon melirik sekilas ke sampingnya, dan dilihatnya Onew yang tengah diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ck, ia tak peduli. Yang sekarang ia inginkan adalah mengingat, mengingat!

Memang sih, bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu, mungkin hanya sekitar 3 bulan, kemudian ia pergi lagi. As you know, appa-nya selalu saja berpindah tempat kerja. Mungkin itu yang mengakibatkan Gwiboon mudah melupakan nama-nama temannya. Tapi ia sedikit tak percaya bisa melupakan nama itu..

Nama yang sudah memberi kesan tersendiri pada dirinya.

"Aaaah!" Kondisi kelas hening.

BRAK! Semakin hening.

"Mwo?"

Apa yang terjadi? Saat Onew dan Gwiboon malah menggebrak bangku mereka bersamaan. Juga berteriak frustasi bersamaan. Dan.. see! Sekarang keduanya bertatapan heran, sempurna kebingungan.

Selama beberapa detik mereka masih bertatap ria, hingga akhirnya keduanya tersadar bahwa satu kelas memperhatikan mereka berdua. Juga, Taeyeon, yang hanya bisa mematung dari bangku belakang. Demi apa ia tak bisa untuk mengalihkan pandangan selama Gwiboon masih di sisi Onew.

"Aiish, jinjja! Kau mengikutiku." Desis Gwiboon sambil berpura membenahi posisi duduknya. Onew tak urung mendelik.

"Enak saja, aku sedang bingung tahu!" Balas Onew tak kalah pelan. Gwiboon tertegun sesaat, tangan kurusnya yang baru saja akan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran berhenti bergerak.

_Apa ini perasaanku? Tapi kenapa rasanya ia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?_ Gwiboon membatin. Kembali ia menatap Onew lekat. Onew mendelik, menyadari dirinya diperhatikan.

"Kenapa melihatku terus? Naksir?" Tanya Onew setengah ketus setengah bercanda. Gwiboon melotot.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak akan pernah 'naksir' dengan orang sepertimu." Kemudian mereka kembali dalam hening.

_Huh, pemikiranku ini aneh sekali. Lagipula, mana mungkin dia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, kan? Dan, naksir? Tak salah? Jonghyun sejuta kali lipat lebih baik daripada dia._

-OooO-

Taeyeon lagi-lagi harus mengimbangi langkah Onew yang terlalu lebar. Heran sekali, anak itu benar-benar menolak diajak bicara. Awalnya Taeyeon khawatir, tapi anehnya disela diamnya Onew, namja chubby itu malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri barang sesaat. Itu ciri yang kurang beres untuk khawatir kan?

"Ya! Jinki-ssi! Kau ini, dengarkan aku eoh!" Teriak Taeyeon kencang di jalanan yang sepi. Hasilnya? Onew hanya berhenti berjalan. Tapi yaah, cukup membuat Taeyeon gembira. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengejar Onew lagi.

"Hei, ayo cepat katakan, kenapa terus melamun?" Taeyeon menepuk pundak Onew. Kali ini, Onew menoleh.

"Aku.. tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini pada siapa pun, Taeyeon.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.. Itu rahasia!" Ucap Onew sambil mengerling jenaka. Hah? Mata Taeyeon membulat. Anak ini!

"Aiiiish, jinjja!" Memukul-mukul punggung Onew keras, tapi Onew malah tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Taeyeon teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, apa kau mau datang ke acara pesta kebun di rumah Sulli-ah?" Onew mengernyit.

"Pesta kebun? Mengapa aku tidak tahu? Kapan pemberitahuannya?"

Taeyeon tersenyum menang, "Kau sih, melamun terus. Tadi kan jelas-jelas Heechul-ah mengumumkannya keras-keras di depan! Acaranya malam minggu besok, juga ada tambahan, para peserta wajib memakai topeng."

"Jinjja? Lalu, apa kau mau datang?"

"Aku kan yang bertanya lebih dulu." Rengek Taeyeon, membuat Onew terkekeh geli.

"Oke, kau juga ikut kan?"

"Sure, as your will." Senyum Taeyeon.

-OooO-

Fly high! Fly high! Go to the sky

Yeoja itu meraih ponselnya cepat, dilihat nama si penelepon.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Jonghyun.."

"Yeobosseo."

"Ah, jinjja? Ne, ne. Aku akan ikut. Kapan?"

Wajahnya terlihat menimbang, lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Oke. Kau jemput aku, ne."

"Ah, topeng? Ne, ne.."

Haah, andai kau bisa lihat, sekarang wajah Gwiboon tengah berseri. Sangaat berseri! Demi apa, ia begitu senang. Seperti baru saja mendapat telepon dari pangeran berkuda putih.

Ah! Gwiboon segera bangkit.

Ia harus menyiapkannya sekarang. Acara besok malam, dan tidak ada waktu lagi.

-OooO-

Wajah manis itu memberengut sebal. Ujung kaki sudah ia hentak-hentakkan sedari tadi.

_Bagaimana sih? Katanya pukul 8 malam tepat harus sudah siap. Nah sekarang, mana dia?_ Gerutu Gwiboon kesal dalam hati.

Diin diin.

Senyum perlahan mulai merekah di wajah itu. Gwiboon berlari kecil menuruni undakan tangga dan segera menuju lantai dasar.

SREK. Tirai disibakkan oleh tangan Gwiboon. Yeoja itu mengintip sedikit. Perlahan alisnya naik. Ah, benar! Ia segera keluar rumah.

"Ya! Kau ini lama sekali eoh!" Sembur Gwiboon sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Jonghyun, namja yang ia tunggu, berdiri di depan mobil sedan hitamnya sembari tersenyum.

"Mianhaeyo.. Tapi aku harus mengecek penampilanku malam ini, karena aku akan menjemputmu." Tutur Jonghyun, membuat pipi Gwiboon bersemu kemerahan. Hingga ia tidak menyadari akan Jonghyun yang memandanginya takjub dari atas ke bawah. Jonghyun tersenyum.

Jonghyun menyilakan Gwiboon untuk menaiki mobil. Sambil membisikkan pelan, "Neomu yeppeo. Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Gwiboon."

Gwiboon terpaku, sungguh! Bukan hanya karena perkataan Jonghyun, tapi juga karena Jonghyun yang ia lihat begitu tampan.

"Kau mencoba merayuku?" Tanya Gwiboon saat Jonghyun menaiki mobil dan mulai menstarternya.

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Ani, aku berbicara fakta, Gwiboon."

Gwiboon serasa melambung.

-OooO-

"Wah, banyak sekali orang di sini~" Ucap Onew kagum. Taeyeon mendelik.

"Tentu saja banyak, Onew. Namanya juga pesta, pabo~" Celanya. Onew hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

_Hah, selalu saja, merespon segala perkataanku dengan tawa. Bisakah dengan hal yang lain?_

Melihat Taeyeon yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, Onew memanggilnya. "Ya! Kajja, sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai."

Taeyeon tersadar, kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Onew! Kita harus memakai topeng dari sini. Dari pintu masuk." Tutur Taeyeon mengingatkan, Onew mengangguk. Ia segera memakaikan topengnya, begitu pula semua undangan yang terlihat akan memasuki area pesta. Tiba-tiba Onew menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei Taeyeon, pegang tanganku." Serunya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Dari balik topeng, Taeyeon mengernyit.

"Kenapa?"

"Agar tidak terpisah. Di sini banyak sekali orang dengan menggunakan beragam topeng."

Hati Taeyeon tersenyum.

_Kalau bisa aku tak ingin berpisah selamanya.._

"Perhatian, bagi semua undangan, mohon segera berkumpul di area utama." Itu suara Sulli. Choi Sulli. Dialah yang mengadakan acara ini. Taeyeon dan Onew bergegas, begitu pula undangan yang lain.

Onew tengah memperhatikan hidangan yang disediakan saat ekor matanya menangkap sebuah pasangan lewat di dekatnya. Memakai topeng juga. Karena itu ia jadi tak mengenalinya. Pasangan itu, sang namja memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih, juga celana hitam, sedangkan yeojanya memakai gaun pesta berwarna putih. Onew geli sendiri, pasangan itu seperti akan segera berikrar di depan altar. Onew mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya karena Taeyeon mengajaknya mengambil kue yang disediakan untuk tamu.

"Baiklah, karena semua undangan telah berkumpul.. Kita akan adakan game!" Sang moderator, yang tak lain adalah si penyelenggara acara sendiri meminta semua undangan untuk merapat ke depan.

Sulli tersenyum (senyumnya terlihat karena ia hanya memakai topeng yang menutupi mata) saat semua segera menurut, kemudian meneruskan, "Malam ini, adalah malam yang akan sangat menyenangkan. Kalian tahu? Permainan ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang melegakan bagi kalian."

Semua undangan terlihat saling berbisik dan bergumam. Area menjadi sedikit ramai dengan suara kecil-tapi-banyak itu.

Melegakan?

Gwiboon walhasil bingung, apa maksud dari ucapan tadi? Biasanya di pesta topeng seperti ini akan ada pengacakan pasangan dan pasangan itu akan menjalani masa pacaran hanya dalam satu malam. Tapi, apakah itu yang dimaksud dengan melegakan?

Gwiboon menggeleng sendiri, sepertinya bukan itu maksudnya. Lalu?

"Ah.. ne.. ne, kalian semua pasti bingung bukan? Melegakan. Apa yang kalian lakukan untuk melegakan perasaan kalian yang sedang berkecamuk? Bergejolak? Berapi-api? Atau malah sedang dalam kebingungan?" Sulli memberikan jeda sejenak untuk mengambil napas, dipandangnya satu per satu wajah hadirin yang semakin beragam (antara penasaran, bingung, atau sudah punya jawaban).

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Oke, daripada kita berlama-lama. Langsung saya umumkan permainan apa ini. Ini adalah permainan 'melegakan perasaan'. Nanti kalian akan mengambil nomor undian berbentuk bola dengan warna beragam. Untuk yeoja di sebelah kiri saya, dan namja di sebelah kanan saya. Lalu kalian harus mencari pasangan kalian masing-masing. Setelah itu, kalian harus memilih tempat masing-masing dan membuat 'lega' perasaan kalian. Entah itu curhat, menyatakan cinta, marah, pokoknya setiap pasangan harus bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Semuanya, arasseo?"

Semula, semua hening. Namun sedetik kemudian, suara riuh rendah terdengar, semua mulai menuju tempat pengambilan nomor undian.

"Semoga aku berpasangan denganmu." Bisik Jonghyun di telinga Gwiboon, membuat yeoja itu merasakan sesuatu bergemuruh di dadanya. Terlalu senang.

Gwiboon hanya memandang dan mengiyakan. Kemudian segera menuju tempat pengambilan nomor.

_Haruskah aku menceritakan beban perasaanku, bahkan jika nanti aku berpasangan dengan orang yang tak kukenal?_

Onew membatin. Ia galau sekarang.

Trep. Onew menoleh, saat sebuah tangan menggenggam jemarinya. Taeyeon.

"Semoga nanti kita berpasangan, agar kau mau menceritakan segala gundah hatimu padaku." Dan Taeyeon pergi untuk mengambil bola undian. Onew tertegun. _Haruskah?_

Terlalu lama berpikir, hingga Onew tersadar kalau dia belum mengambil bola undian.

"Semua sudah siap? Sudah mendapat bola masing-masing?" Semua hadirin mengangguk. Diteruskan kembali oleh Sulli, "Hana.. dul.. set! Dan cari pasangan kalian!" Teriaknya semangat.

BYARRR.. Semua mencari pasangan masing-masing.

Onew menoleh ke sana ke mari, entahlah, dia masih belum rela mencari pasangan. Tapi..

Onew pasrah, akhirnya ada yeoja yang mencarinya, uh!

"Kau, apa kau menggenggam bola berwarna biru bernomorkan sembilan?" Sebuah suara jernih seorang yeoja memasuki gendang telinganya. Siapa? Ah, memakai topeng, tentu saja. Tapi Onew mengenal pakaian yeoja ini. Oh ya! Ini yeoja yang seperti hendak menikah dengan pasangannya tadi.

"Ehm, ne.. Apa.. kau juga?" Suara Onew terdengar bass sekali! Onew berdehem-dehem pelan, terkejut sendiri dengan suara aslinya yang keluar begitu saja. _Aish, don't be nervous, Onew_.

Yeoja di depannya mengulaskan senyum, nampaknya geli dengan kegugupan namja yang akan menjadi pasangannya malam ini.

"Ne, aku juga nomor 9 biru. Kurasa.. kita harus mencari tempat. Kajja!" Onew menurut saja, ketika yeoja ini menarik lengannya dan memilih sendiri tempat mereka.

"Disini cukup nyaman, kau setuju?" Sekarang yeoja ini bertanya dan tersenyum tulus padanya, Onew meraba tengkuknya pelan. _Duh, aku tak boleh secanggung ini_.

"Ne, kau mem-memilih tempat yang tepat." Jawab Onew terbata, membuat yeoja di depannya tertawa tertahan.

"Haha~mph.. Mm, mianhae.. Tapi.. kurasa kau itu lucu." Ujar yeoja itu, menatap mata Onew lekat. Deg. Onew merasa jantungnya terpompa sedikit.

"A-ah, ne.. tak apa, aku.. aku memang nervous dengan orang baru." Jujur Onew.

"Oke, tapi.. ah, ya. Kita hampir lupa dengan tujuan pemasangan ini. Bagaimana, aku, atau kau yang duluan?" Deg.. deg.. Sebenarnya gadis itu sendiri juga kaget dengan ucapannya. Jujur, ia tak siap jika ia yang harus 'melegakan perasaan' terlebih dahulu.

"Ehm.. kita.. suit saja!" Seru Onew. Yeoja di depannya membulatkan mata kaget, namun..

"Pilihan bagus. Kajja!"

-OooO-

"Lee Taeyeon. Kau?"

"Choi Minho. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap namja jangkung itu sembari tersenyum. Taeyeon ikut tersenyum.

Kini mereka mengambil posisi di tengah taman, dimana ada kolam dan air mancur. Mereka duduk di tepian. Berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Minho angkat bicara.

"Jadi.. apa ceritamu?" Taeyeon menoleh kaget pada namja yang selalu tiba-tiba ini.

"Kenapa aku dulu?"

Minho menatap sejenak mata Taeyeon dan tersenyum lebar. Kyeopta..

Taeyeon tak mungkin memungkiri bahwa dari senyumannya saja namja ini sudah terlihat kyeopta.

"Aku tahu kau sedang punya masalah. Itu terlihat dari matamu.." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk mata Taeyeon.

"Ah, iya? Setiap orang kan pasti punya masalah." Elak Taeyeon berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mata Minho. Minho tertawa, demi apa ia lihat bibir cherry yang mengerucut di depannya itu terlihat sangat aegyo!

"Hajiman.. mata cantikmu itu mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki masalah yang lebih berat dibandingkan mata yang lain.. Kajja! Berceritalah.. Kita harus memanfaatkan permainan ini sebaik mungkin." Minho bertutur sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Taeyeon.

Blush..

Apa ini? Taeyeon memegang kedua pipinya sendiri yang memanas saat Minho menatap lurus ke depan.

Mata cantik? Mata cantik?

-OooO-

Onew menang, dan yeoja ini kalah bersuit. Onew bisa tersenyum lega. Sang yeoja hanya pasrah akan ketentuan takdir. Toh, ini memang waktunya.. Mungkin.. Ia bisa merasa sedikit lega setelah ini. Dia harus memulai percakapan.

"Bintang.. ah, indah sekali, lihatlah!" Onew mengikuti arah pandang yeoja di sampingnya. Ah ya, kau tahu? Mereka memilih tempat di pinggir kolam renang. Dan Onew memuji dalam hati pilihan yeoja ini.

"Ne.. Apa.. kau suka bintang?" Onew tersenyum, memandang raut wajah yeoja itu – yang juga tersenyum.

"Ye, neomu.. neomu joha.." Pandangan yeoja itu terlihat menerawang.

_Ah! Sejak kapan aku jadi memperhatikannya?_

"Kenapa?" Tanya Onew penasaran. Diikuti senyum dari yeoja di sebelahnya, meskipun masih tetap memandang bintang.

"Karena.. sahabatku.."

_Deg. Sahabat?_

"Sahabat?" Akhirnya Onew berani mengeluarkan hasil pembatinannya.

"Right. He's my little friend. My true friend."

Onew terkesiap. Pernyataan yeoja ini membuat mulutnya gatal untuk bercerita. Tapi, mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk berbicara.

"Sahabat yang sangat menyukai bintang. Aku masih ingat saat ia berkata, "_Cahaya bintang sampai ke bumi setelah berjuta-juta tahun cahaya. Kau tahu? Ajaib! Kita mampu melihat kilaunya, meski dari jarak sejauh itu, selama itu. Aku ingin, persahabatan kita juga seperti itu, meski jauh, namun tetap bisa saling memberi kabar, ah, setidaknya kita bertemu kembali. Ah, bukan.. eum.. pokoknya begitu. Kau mengerti kan?"_ Sampai sekarang, aku masih tak bisa melupakan kata-kata itu. Bahkan aku sampai hafal kata-katanya yang meracau itu. Ck, dia itu tak bisa mengumpamakan, tetapi memaksa. Makanya kalimatnya itu aneh.."

Yeoja itu mengusap sedikit ujung matanya. Ah, terlalu senang ketika menceritakan hal itu, sampai rasanya ingin menangis.

Deg..deg..deg..

Onew merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Kata-kata itu.. Aish! Ia kenal kata-kata itu!

Sungguhkah? Benarkah? Benarkah ingatannya?

Yeoja ini.. mengapa..

"Mian, t-tapi.. benarkah? Benarkah.. sahabat kecilmu yang berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Onew, sembari mati-matian menjaga kestabilan kerja jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan cepat.

Yeoja itu menoleh. Tersenyum. Manis.. sekali.

"Ne. Dia yang bilang begitu."

Onew terdiam. Memang, bisa siapa saja yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi.. apakah tidak terlalu kebetulan?

"Jinjja? Aku.. aku juga pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu juga pada sahabat kecilku. Kalau perasaanku tidak salah. Dan kau tahu? Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin menceritakan tentangnya padamu." Yeoja itu tertarik menatap ke arah Onew. Tiba-tiba Onew merasa berkeinginan kuat untuk bercerita.

"Iyakah? Kau punya sahabat kecil juga?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya. Sahabat yang sangat kusayangi.." Jeda sekilas.

"Dulu.. aku juga punya sahabat kecil. Tahukah? Dia.. dia tidak suka bintang. Dia hanya suka tokoh kartun Minnie Mouse. Aneh kan? Padahal jelas-jelas bintang itu lebih bagus dari hanya sebuah tokoh kartun berbentuk tikus. Haha.." Kalimat itu.. akhirnya keluar juga. Namun sebentar kemudian ia dapat merasakan yeoja itu menatapnya lekat. Wae?

"Kau.. kau.. apakah?"

_"Kenapa kau lebih suka Minnie Mouse itu? Ck, jelas-jelas bintang lebih indah. Minnie Mouse kan hanya tokoh kartun berbentuk tikus, hahaha.."_

Yeoja itu menerawang ke dalam mata Onew. Kenapa.. kenapa.. kalimatnya sama?

"Kamu.."

"Iya?"

SLASH! Seperti ada cahaya putih lewat di depan matanya.

Onew seperti baru tersadar dari sebuah mimpi.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Aku.. aku juga pernah.. mengatakan pada sahabat kecilku hal demikian.. Ah, maksudku.. aku juga suka.. Minnie Mouse. Dulu.. aku… ah! Kau….?" Yeoja itu terlihat menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia resah! Sangat!

Onew semakin.. ia semakin curiga. Curiga, apakah ini hanya sekadar kebetulan? Apakah..

"Apa.. ehm.. mian, aku.. aku .. hanya penasaran.. Apa.. apakah.. sahabatmu me-miliki.. kalung.. ini?" Onew tergagap sambil merogoh lehernya , sungguh.

Pabo Onew! Kenapa kau jadi ceroboh begitu?

Tapi Onew tak peduli. Ia penasaran, sangat!

Yeoja itu , ah.. pasti memasang wajah bingung, tapi.. sekaligus penasaran.

"Perhatian.. kepada seluruh undangan, diharap segera kembali ke tempat semula. Acara telah menyentuh batas akhir waktu." Suara Sulli mulai terdengar kembali.

Onew sempat berpikir untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalungnya sendiri. Tapi..

10 menit dilalui penuh keheningan. Onew masih menimbang, yeoja itu menatapnya lekat seakan ingin me~

Ah!

Para undangan semakin lama semakin sedikit. Bubar..

Onew semakin terburu, dan..

"K..kalung.. bintang?" Tanya yeoja itu kaget. Ia memerhatikan seksama kalung itu. Kalung berbandul bintang dengan ukir-ukiran yang sangat ia kenal pada tepi-tepinya. Matanya membulat di balik topengnya.

"Kau.. Kau? Kau.. kah?" Onew tersendat, entahlah, ia ingin tersenyum, menangis, juga berteriak sekarang.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Onew itu dengan nada bergetar. Tempat duduknya sedikit bergeser, saking terkejutnya.

"Aku.. Kim~"

Tepat saat itu pula, seseorang menyentuh pundak Onew.

"Ya! Ayo segera pulang..!" Titah Taeyeon. Onew mengenalinya, Onew sudah mengenali topeng itu.

"Ta..tapi.."

Taeyeon sudah tidak ingin bermurah hati pada Onew malam ini. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk! Onew berusaha menahan, tapi demi apa Taeyeon menariknya sangat kuat sekarang. Sedang ia sudah tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu. Entah karena apa.

Sementara yeoja itu – pasangan Onew – memandang kepergian Onew dengan bibir bergetar.

"Akan kucari. Kau, aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi." Gumam yeoja itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja dengan padanan jas hitam, kemeja putih, serta celana hitam menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kim Gwiboon-ssi, mari pulang."

Yeoja yang dipanggil Gwiboon itu mengangguk lemah, matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ne~"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yaa! Inilah chapter keempat. Masih berminat untuk me-<em>review<em>?

Kritik, saran, I need them both :)

**Kamsahamnida** ^^

Oiya, buat yang sudah me-review chapter 3 kemarin, jeongmal gomawoyo~

- Anonim : Onew bukannya mau pindah rumah, tapi setelah dulu berpisah sama sahabat kecilnya itu, Onew sempet pindah rumah. Jadi sahabatnya nggak bisa nyari Onew ke rumahnya yang dulu. Itu lemot-nya Onew. Dia baru sadar. Hehe mian ya kalau kata-katanya ambigu :). _But thanks a lot for your review_.

Oke oke, buat chapter selanjutnya, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, khukhukhu~

Annyeong ^^


End file.
